Hospital Beds
by suzanne-rh
Summary: Alway in these hospital beds, can't get away from all these hospital beds. Lol, aha attack of the beds. Only joking. My lil Drake & Josh fic. Abuse in later chapters. T for cursing. CHAPTER 3 Now up! Please R&R. Enjoy…
1. Chapter 1

**Only my second ever fic, so please be kind.**

**Enjoy/R&R**

"You know what. I had a normal life before you came along" Josh whined, looking at his blue hands, yes, blue hands. "Are you listening Drake? I've got **blue **hands! **Blue!**" He was screeching now. "How am I gunna clean this up? This is all **your** fault ya know!" Drake hadn't even looked up, he was laughing, while hiding his face with his bangs, he climbed up to his bed, and sat on it trying to look serious.

"How was I meant to know you'd try and grab the churro as I tripped?" He giggled, he couldn't help it now; Josh just looked so funny. Blue to his elbows, with a churro, also blue stuck to his hand. Josh looked horrified as he grabbed a towel and some clothes, the paint now dry.

"We were normal, my dad and I, normal I tell ya, no blue paint, no crazy lies so Drake doesn't get caught, no evil little sister. Then you came." He threw his hands around, Drake stopped laughing and turned his back to Josh and grabbed his guitar, plugging in some headphones. "Normal, fine, happy." He stomped off, Drake looked coldly at the space Josh had occupied moments ago, _Thanks for that I s'pose. _Shaking his head he strung together some chords, just letting a tune come to him.

XxX 

Josh let the hot water bounce off his back, relaxing as the shower pumped it out. Then he furiously scrubbed at his hands, the blue slowly ran off, along with the churro. Why had Drake decided to day of all days to buy blue paint to make paint balls with to pelt at Mrs Haifyers's house with? _Why?_ He scrubbed until his skin was red, and began to sting before drying off, and using a generous amount of Drake's moisturiser, _He owes me this at least. _He grinned as he applied the expensive brand name product to his hands, then face, then played around with some of Drake's other skin and hair products. He noticed another bottle of hair spray. _That boy doesn't even finish the bottle before he changes brands… _he sighed. He combed his hair after roughly towel drying it. He put the tube back, scrunching it up for more revenge.

He stalked back to their room, thinking of all the horrible things he could do/say to Drake to get him back for it. That poor wasted box of churros, why was Drake so flustered at the moment, he had sent the paint flying. "Drake…" Drake looked up, with the big, most innocent eyes he had, pulling one headphone out as his hair flopped across. His number one weapon against Josh, the innocent puppy look. "Josh, you know you are one of the best things that happened to me." Josh stuttered, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "D-Dr-Drake, are you f-feeling ok?"

"Well you sorta upset me you know, I thought I'd let you know…" Drake knew deep down he meant it, but right now, he just wanted Josh back on side.

"**HUG **me **brotha'r!**" Josh screeched, flying across the room and up to Drake's bed with surprising speed. Drake panicked and tried to run away, too late, he was in a death grip hug, _I'm never gunna make it out of here alive_! he joked in his head. "Ok Dude, cant **breath!**" he shouted now, trying to wiggle his way out. Josh let go. Looking hurt, Drake shot him a sarcastic grin, jumping from his bed, and flopping onto the couch. He grabbed Josh's laptop and signed onto some chat room or another. Josh scowled at him, feeling a little used, _so that's what he wanted_ "hrumpft!" he stomped off to the kitchen.

XxX 

"Hey mom." Audrey nodded back to him. She was trying to get carrots chopped and peeled while helping Meagan with something, and stir/prepare everything else, and talk on her cell, all at once. "Need some help" She thrust the carrots at him and pointed to the cooker.

"Thanks bunny, I really got to take this call." She walked off. Megan looked frustrated. Josh felt a little used once again, and began to finish dinner. "Boob" Meagan nodded to him as she stalked off like a cat in search of easier prey. _Drake_ he should warn him that Megan looked like she was planning something, but nah, Drake had got him into a lot of trouble today, plus if Drake wanted to eat, he'd have to live with it.

xXx

Drake smelt good food, and decided to go poke around. Taking his chips and sour cream dip with him. His guitar was at the head of the stairs, he shrugged. _Must of left it here last night…_ He thought he might as well take it down with him, after all he had band practise straight after dinner. He grabbed it gently, but as soon as his hand touched the strings he was given an electric shock. He yelped, then giving a girly scream, guitar in hand, seemingly stuck and still shocking him, he took a step back, forgetting about the stairs. He dropped the dip and chips as he fell, strangely he felt nothing except being covered in dip, and chips, all in his hair. All he could hear was Meagan laughing hysterically from her room, then he blacked out in time for the turn in the stairs. Lucky for him.

XxX 

Josh came running as he heard the scream, thinking it was most likely about the moisturiser. Him and his mom arrived in time to see Drake tumbling, guitar in hand, down the stairs. He hit the wall of the corner with enough force to send him flying back down the last 6-8 steps. His mom screamed, Josh dropped the bowl of salad he had, as he and his mom ran to Drake, who wasn't moving, his guitar, the black one, was snapped, and Josh peeled it off his hand, getting a small shock, and finding it covered in half dried glue, nice and sticky. "Megan " He growled. His mom didn't here, she was trying to get Drake to come round, his Dad burst through from upstairs, as did Meagan. "What happened boobs." She asked before she saw Drake in a crumpled pile on the floor. Walter moved with speed you can't imagine.

Drake opened his eyes with a groan. Now he could feel it. Sticky with dip, his head was aching, his arm and leg were killing him, and he felt like he had a large elephant sat on his chest. He winced, his vision blurred. He saw the whole family gathered around him. He blinked. Megan was doing her best to look concerned but was finding the whole thing to damn funny. "Fuck." Was the first thing he said. He went to apologise to his mom, but noticed she didn't seem to care. He was gasping a little.

"Walter we have got to get him to hospital…" Walter bent like he was doing to pick Drake up, but told Josh to instead. Drake yelped as his brother picked up the smaller, scrawnier boy. "Dude, gentle, I can't breathe here." He sighed, his ribs were hurting, and a coppery taste was filling his mouth. "I can walk you know."

"No" Walter said firmly. "You've just fallen down a flight of stairs. None to gently too. Deal with it." Megan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Boobs" Grinning, she hadn't meant it to be this bad he was just meant to run around being shocked by a guitar stuck to him, but no he had to fall down the stairs. It was funny though, and she had the whole thing on tape. She locked the door, as Walter started his car, Drake, Josh and Mom in the back, Megan climbed up front trying to stop herself laughing.

XxX 

**I'm quiet mean to charries I like.**

**If you read please review, I will love you forever. **

**Nice critiques appreciated. If your nasty I will be nasty back.**

**:-) **

**Suzanne**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, enjoy folks. If you read please review, it's much appreciated, and I will try and give you a response pretty please for me… 

Please forgive a little of this chapter is in bad taste, and poor sense of humour.

XxX 

Walter pulled up as close as he could to the door, Josh and Mom got out, ready to help Drake, Megan stayed with Walter to park the care. Drake pulled himself out with a grunt. In the car he had found out that he had a nasty little cut on his head, which had bled down his porcelain skin, which was pale with shock. He stumbled a little, and found Josh grabbing him, and forcing him upright.

They sat in the waiting room for near an hour, Drake felt a little dizzy and was simply lent head back doing nothing, whilst ever one except Megan did something, pace, flick nervously through a magazine, or talk to nurses and doctors and try and get a little attention. Megan simply looked at Drake. He was even paler now, his face white in harsh comparison to the dried, and wet blood framing it. His hair was sticky with blood now, something he hadn't stopped moaning about; that and the pain when he breathed, his favourite whine for the night. "Well if I knew it was going to be this painful I would breathe in the first place. But I can't stop now." He groaned, Megan quietly told him he could stop breathing. He simply shot her a dirty look "This is your fault in the first place you know."

"And anyway, what happened to my guitar? It was my black one…" Every one turned round, he didn't remember it was snapped, the cause of a cut on his arm.

"Well you see Drake…" Walter began, but Audrey cut across him.

"Sweetheart, you sorta landed on it a couple of times," She smiled, seeing him frown and squint at her, "we'll get you another one, like as soon as the shop opens." She promised him, she just wanted him better.

XxX 

He was given a room to wait in bed until the scans came back. A young doctor bustled in with his chart. He flashed her a grin, laying back. "Do I have to wear a stupid gown thing?" he asked quickly.

"No, not yet at least. You should be ok in those clothes. Except your shirt, which I'm gunna have to ask you to take off so I can have a little look at your ribs. But you should know this, you've got a bit of a record…" She smiled prettily, her blond hair loosening it's self from a loose plait.

"Oh, errm right." He glanced round the room, coughing lightly. "Errm can I have some privacy." Audrey glanced at him and gave Walter a meaningful look.

"Drake…" Josh started, but his dad pulled him and Megan out of the room muttering something about coffee and sodas. Josh looked hurt. Audrey stubbornly stayed.

"I'm staying hunny, I need to talk to the nice doctor." Drake scowled, but he was glad his mom would handle it for him. He stood up, wincing, closed the blinds, and peeled off his tight fitting shirt. The doctor suppressed a gasp; Drake's ribs had bruised a nasty blue green colour with the wait, but all across his torso, his back mostly, he had scars and old burn marks. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Drake was a abused by his father when he was younger." His mother choked out, her own eyes squeezed shut. She was close to crying, "hence his record…"

The doctor just nodded, and got on with her job. Frowning deeply. This poor kid had been through hell at some point in his life.

XxX 

Josh paced outside. He was annoyed that he, he had been asked to leave. _Me, I thought I knew him, I thought we were close, s'pose not though. _ He thought angrily, _what is Drake hiding from me. _He turned to see Megan sleeping against his dad, he smiled and sat down next to them, the family was so perfect, except for the trouble that seemed to follow his siblings.

Walter stood up when the doctor left the room, Megan scowling as she slipped off his arm where her head had been resting, the pretty doctor smiled, "Your wife can fill you in; he just needs some painkillers, and a return appointment made, then he's good to go. Mr parker." Before he could correct her she had walked off in a fury of white coat and blonde hair. He shook his head before entering the room. Josh entered just before him, he was looking weirdly at Drake who had just pulled on his shirt with a grimace.

XxX 

Drake was likely feeling better. He was flirting with anyone female and not related to him. The nurse smiled, he was a charming young man. His arm was in a sling, he had bloodied hair, it hurt when he moved, he had stitches and cracked ribs, a badly bruised leg, and a huge headache. Yet he still charmed her, begging for a pain killer, she smiled, explaining that's why she was here, and suddenly a flustered young intern came in.

"I hope you don't mind, but our interns need some practise, and well your not life threatening so…" Drake paled at these words, seeing the needle shaking in the guys hand.

"So you've done this before…" Drake shivered a little, he hated needles.

"Well yeah, with help, first time on my own on a live person, so wish me luck." The intern grinned, and Drake promptly stood up, only for the brunette nurse push him down.

"Just relax sweetie, it'll be over in a second." She smiled, kicking the intern in the leg for being so honest. "He's real good…"

"Good enough to practise on dead guys, yeah." He pulled away, everyone but Josh had gone to get the forms signed, and pick up some strong painkillers off the doctor.

"Drake. Tell the nurse what will make you let the poor guy pin cushion you!" He snarled, he was really scared of this place, with the white walls, and floors, this wasn't a hospital it was hell with fluorescent lights. He shuddered.

"Well, I'm a bit embarrassed, I've only ever had one kiss, and I would be a lot braver with another…" Drake gave her his best innocent look, Josh was pretending to choke. The nurse smiled.

"Aww, I would have thought a cutie like you would have all the girls… I s'pose I could, just a little one though…" Drake winked at Josh as the nurse gave the intern some instructions. Josh had gone purple with embarrassment and annoyance.

The nurse bent over Drake, who lent up and met her, she softly kissed him, just a peck really, and the intern stabbed into Drakes arm, causing him to gasp a little onto her lips, she pulled away with a grin, "See that wasn't that bad…" she turned as she saw Drake's face, the intern looked sheepish. He'd got the vein. Oh yes he'd got it alright. Given the pain killer, and took the syringe away. Shame that the needle was acting like a fountain with Drake's blood now.

"Dead folks don't do that!" He yelped as the nurse promptly kicked him out. Drake was sort of reeling now, he really didn't like that needle.

"Shit, fuck, help…" He yelped jumping up to panic as the nurse simple pulled the needle out, roughly sticking a band aide on.

XxX 

"Drake hunny do you want anything from the store…" Audrey called up from the hall, Drake stopped playing his guitar, the pain killers from the hospital wouldn't wear off for a while yet. Audrey walked up the stairs, her face etched with worry.

"A couple of sodas and a few magazines would be good…" he grunted, scribbling a few words down in a notebook, sat up in his loft.

"Ok, sweetie, Megan is in if you need anything, Josh is at Mindy's and Walter is covering for the late night weather. Call my cell if you need anything else…" He nodded with a grunt, he was bed bound, his ankle being badly sprained, needing a few days rest. He went back to writing the song he was working on. He winced as he picked the guitar up. _Damn this hurts. I'm gunna kill Megan. When I get out of bed. _

"Megan please come here, and help me!" He was shouting now. Ten minutes after his mom had left he needed to pee. He'd got halfway across the room, but his leg had gave way, and now he was crawling rather slowly. "The little cow…" he muttered under his breath. _Even a bottle, a window; not pointing to the street like this one… _ he was getting a little desperate now. "**Megan… **I hope you don't have no cameras in here! 'Cos as soon as I find a bottle, a cup anything I'm going unless you get here. **Now!**" He remembered his famous sink advice to Josh, and laughed at the memory. He groaned; the painkillers weren't meant for when you made an injury worse by trying to get to the bathroom. "Megan please…" He crawled across to the table, nearly crying, now he was pretty sure he'd hurt his arm and leg even worse, having fallen down on his arm, whilst it was in sling, that couldn't be good for it. He grabbed the old soda bottle. He was joking around with the threat. He pulled himself up, "Last chance…" _I guess for once she's not watching me… scary, maybe she feels bad. But then she would help me. _He stopped thinking and starting doing. (A.N Gawk I can't believe I just wrote that…)

He just put the now full bottle down on the desk. "Too late, I'm done." He turned a little to fast, and when he saw Mindy stood their frowning at him still doing up his flies, he fell over, having forgot about the whole putting all your weight on a badly sprained ankle, and twisted knee. Josh pushed past her, picking him up, and letting the smaller boy lean on him. "Drake, are you okay? Why were you up?"

"Doesn't matter now, just get me back up there…" A few minutes later Drake was happy up in bed, with a fresh soda, and his guitar and notepad, Mindy was looking round the room strangely, and Josh had picked up the soda bottle.

"Eww Drake this bottle's warm, you really should keep soda in the fridge…" He looked at the open bottle. Not knowing what soda this was. "What is this stuff"

Drake almost died laughing. "You might wanna put that in the trash or something." He coughed, his ribs felt like someone had just broken them all at once. Josh looked at him, still not having caught on. Mindy gave Drake a disgusted look, and shuddered.

"It's Drake juice." He looked amused; Josh almost dropped the bottle as he rushed to the bathroom to dispose of the offending item.

"That's revolting Drake." Mindy sneered at him. "You really are a brutish, stupid animal aren't you!" drake just ignored her, playing a sudden and loud rift as she opened her mouth to talk, grateful he had decided to go with his remaining electric guitar rather then the tamer acoustic alterative. His head was pounding.

Josh came in, having repeated his earlier hand washing ritual. "D-drake. That's just wrong. **Wrong **I tell you. You don't just pee in the nearest convenient place… **wrong**." Drake just shrugged.

"I really had to go, I've been calling for Megan to help for like twenty minutes, but she never came, I tried to go to the bathroom but…" He just shrugged again. "I've done it worse places."

Mindy just walked off now, thoroughly disgusted. "Good riddance to evil nut jobs" Drake said a little too loud for Josh's comfort.

"Err, I'm downstairs now brotha'r, so no more bottle usage…" Josh disappeared, leaving Drake to peace once more. He sighed, quite happy now, despite the cracked ribs, strained ankle, twisted knee, strained wrist, stitches and rainbow bruises, apart from that he was all good.

XxX 

**Ha! Drake a kiss virigin…**

**Please review.**

…

**xxx**

**Suzanne-rh**


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy. R&R. XxX 

Drake twisted in bed. It was a Saturday, so he could lie in, not like he could do anything else except sleep and watch TV yet. Josh had come up to use his laptop in peace, and couldn't help but hear the muffled sleep crying. He went over and looked at Drake, his face was all twisted up. Josh was still annoyed by the whole Drake Juice incident of last night so he did the best revenge thing he knew, and called Megan. Drake had said sorry of course, in true Drake form he had said it over and over again, sorry didn't cut it anymore, Drake said sorry in like every sentence, and so now it didn't count.

"**Megan**, Drake's crying in his sleep…" He was a little confused as to why Drake might be crying, but his hands hurt from the scrubbing, so Drake deserved what he was about to get. "I think you really got to him this time ya' know?" He informed Megan as she entered, clutching a video camera.

"I have waited years for this boob, to finally break him." She seemed to relish this moment, and in her truly evil way, video recorded it. Standing quite happily at the end of the bed, smiling. Josh joined her, in a moment of sibling co-operation. He went to get off the platform, when he heard Drake saying something.

"Dad, please…" Louder this time, he turned round. Drake was beginning to writhe round in bed, suddenly giving a hoarse scream. "Daddy please no, **DAD!**" Josh and Megan were frozen, he was really thrashing around, properly hurting himself even more. "Daddy I'm sorry, I'll be a good boy, daddy I'm sorry…" It stopped short as Drake sat bolt upright, sweating, pale, and distraught looking. He vomited into a wastebasket before easing himself back under the covers with a groan.

He looked up, seemingly only just noticing his siblings at the end of the bed. "What. Can't a guy be sick in peace." He mumbled, suddenly concerned by why they were staring at him.

"D-Dr-Dude, you were s-saying stuff…" Josh stuttered. Drake looked close to real live waking tears. Then a flash of anger crossed his face as he looked to Megan.

"**Your Sick.**" Drake said in a very matter of fact manner. "Sick."

"W-what?" Josh panicked now.

"**GET the fuck out**" Drake was screaming, luckily both mom and dad had gone to the store, again. "**Now.** I don't give a shit Josh; just go. You two are truly sick. Sick sick people." Megan looked a little worried, sure Drake always got mad, but this was different, he never swore at her, or got this loud.

"Drake, please, we didn't mean to record you talking…" Megan didn't care about what Josh would think of her actually trying to get Drake to forgive her.

"**Megan get the fuck out** right now." He screamed, he was gasping, trying to use his one good arm, and one good leg to swing himself out of bed. Megan ran off, close to tears.

"Dude, you really scared Megan, say sorry"

"Josh get the fuck out now." He was talking normally, calmly now, and that scared Josh more then the screaming. "**NOW!**"

Josh ran from the room, sitting down hard on the couch, flipping channels at speed. He found Oprah and stared at the screen, not really seeing. Drake was never the one to get mad; it was always him, Josh the angry, uptight one. _What have I done._

XxX 

It was week later, and Drake could move himself around now, if a little painfully, but had another week off school thanks to the doctor. He'd had his stitches out the night before, and had his ribs x-rayed again. He stumbled into his room from the shower, dropping onto he couch sighing loudly. His ribs were getting better, but he had the constant feel of being winded, to top all his soreness Megan was pretending he didn't exist. He could deal with that, but he had really hurt both his siblings. Josh was talking to him, but he wasn't talking back, too much. A small strained conversation at night maybe as Drake still needed to be helped sometimes meant he could exactly blank him.

"About time you got back here." Megan sounded extremely calm for someone who was meant to be mad at you. "I wanna know what happened last week. _Shit, I preferred when she was mad._ "or I will hurt you bad." _You already have you little cow. _

"It was nothing, Megan, and unless you have suddenly turned into a hot girl, mainly Tory, or that cheerleader I was meant to have a date with when you got me in to the emergency room please go away." He pushed himself off the sofa and began to hobble to his bed, to grab his guitar and block whatever she was going to say out. But before he could get there he heard an all too familiar sound. _"Daddy, please no, __**DAD!**__" _He stiffened.

"Turn it off Megan." He growled in a low voice, tears pricking at the back of his eyes. Josh said he had only mumbled, but on this tape he was screaming. He gulped.

"Not until you talk." The tap was looping round and round. His face was burning he turned.

"**Turn **it off **now.** Now Megan turn that off right this fucking minute. You little bitch. **Turn it off right fucking now.**" He was crossing the room; she held the video recorder close.

"You should see your face. That's not nothing…" He lunged for the recorder. She dropped it, but it kept playing. "C'mon Drake tell me. Else this goes on the web."

Suddenly she was screaming, Josh came up the stairs, him and Mindy had been making out, and heard shouting, but thought nothing of it, being a little busy. Now they were hurtling up the stairs at speed. They got their in time to see Megan flying through the air, and come into them, knocking them down like skittles.

"There you go ya lil' shit. Ok. Next time **fuck off **when you are told to." Drake was screaming at her. She was crying, she had no idea her relaxed, fun brother could get like this. Mindy grabbed her, checking her over.

"Megan, are you ok? What did that ape do to you?" Mindy was hushing her. Hugging her.

"H-He he, Drake threw me. Out." She was in serious shock, she stood, Josh was just frozen. Drake had thrown their little sister. Their little eleven year old sister. Who, despite her evilness they loved. Thrown her.

Drake slammed the door, turning the lock and sliding down the door, unsure about whether or not he'd be able to get up again. Tears were sliding down his face. What had he done. How could he do that? To Megan, why had he said it.

He could hear Mindy and Megan going down stairs, united in their dislike of Drake, insulting him loudly as they went. _Tough shit girls I don't care. _He unlocked door, knowing that'd he properly go to sleep, and Josh would need to come in at some point. He crossed the room. Pulling himself up onto bed roughly. Relishing the pain in his arm, knowing he deserved it for throwing Megan down the hall.

XxX 

Josh slowly walked into the room. His ears were ringing from the volume of the guitar, it was pounding through the house, the neighbours had called, concerned, and angry. Drake's eyes were closed. He was playing a song, Josh had never heard it before, but Drake hadn't been writing it, he appeared to be doing it from memory, missing one chord, the string having snapped from the rough treatment. It was loud and hard, he looked at Drake's face, it was screwed up in pain, and then he saw it, it was tear stained. Drake's hand stopped moving, and he pushed the volume on the nearby amp up louder, the loudest it could go, apparently he had noticed Josh.

This was going to damage their ears, if not the house. Drake was pounding into the guitar, he didn't care he wanted the pain to go away, his face was flooded with tears, he wanted to sing the words he could never sing, wanted to scream. Josh had come in, he simply turned the volume up, the loudest all his little amps could do. He played on, going through it twice more before noting that Josh was watching him cry, embarrassed. He stopped.

"What" he said it quietly, his head was at migraine standard, he was close to being sick from the pain, and couldn't keep his eyes open because of the light. His voice came out as a croak.

"Mom and Dad will be back tomorrow, we were wondering if you'd like to talk to us before we tell them." _Shit_ it was on. Echoing round the room, the sounds of him screaming in his sleep.

"Turn it off, please Josh." Josh looked horrified. He had lied to his brother so he wouldn't know what they had heard. He switched it off.

"Drake I'm sorry. Please talk to us. Mindy is still here, she's staying the night, but she can leave the room if you don't want her to hear. She's being really nice to Megan now, she promised she would be nice to you if you had a good excuse, please come down, it's been five hours, the neighbours are calling, they threatened to get the cops, the band is worried 'cos you never came out for your ride to watch practise, though I know you were going to play, even though your not meant to…" _Shut up, your rambling Josh; Drake doesn't need you overloading him right now, that's it ramble in your head. He looks a bit peaky. Maybe I should go…_ He turned to leave.

"Wait." Drake seemed to have found his voice. "Help me downstairs. And get me an aspirin." Josh managed to get Drake to the sitting room, stopping before and getting Drake an aspirin. As they walked into the room Megan flinched away a little, unsure of what might happen. Mindy was about to shout at him when she saw his tear stained checks. "I'm so sorry Megan, I'm so sorry." He looked like he was about to break down, slumping onto an armchair.

"Well you gunna be Boob, I'm telling Mom & Dad." She snarled at him. Drake looked a little hurt.

"I love you ya know. All these times, you glue an electric shocking guitar onto my hand, and take a video of me falling down the stairs and put it on you tube, and I don't tell. So I threw you, big whoop…" He tried to make it sound jokingly and relaxed, but it was strained and stiff.

"Megan, I think you've got something to say to Drake about a **certain** tape, huh?" Pushed Josh, Mindy just stood and watched what was happening. _What tape? _She questioned, there was more going on then she had been let in on.

"Sorry Drake…" Megan muttered. She wasn't one bit sorry, she wanted to know what Drake was dreaming about their dad. They sat in silence, Mindy and Josh having their own little conversation, to try and loosen the air between the blood siblings.

"He left because of you didn't he." She suddenly blurted out. All her thoughts spilling out her mouth. "It was your fault Daddy went wasn't it. And you are just feeling guilty now. Aren't you."

Mindy shot Josh a warning look, knowing so many kids beat themselves up about being the cause of a divorce. Josh looked shell shocked. Drake looked up, and just looked at Megan. "Yeah. S'pose it was my fault he went." And with that he stood up and slowly made his way to his room.

Megan was stunned; she hadn't expected that answer. Drake didn't want to ruin Megan's few memories of her dad. Josh wanted to slap Megan now, how could she do that to her brother. Mindy just got up and ordered pizza and Chinese, and lots of it.

XxX 

Audrey pushed the door open, she had phoned an hour ago saying they'd be back early as the neighbours had called. They couldn't work out what was wrong. They heard about Drake's little incident, but not about the tape. They had been surprised that he had admitted to it. They couldn't really do anything but shout at him, and he had just taken it. Something was wrong. It didn't matter, Josh looked so peaceful in his sleep, all curled up. Drake was still awake. Headphones in ears, guitar in hand, he was singing softly under his breath, she couldn't make it out.

_"Hey dad…"_


End file.
